Ichigo's secound thoughts Tokyo mew mew returns?
by colliechaos
Summary: A new enemy? A vampire who wants the Mew Mew's blood for more power? KISSHU'S BACK?With [EVERYONE] in panic Taruto and Kisshu are joining with the mew mews to help them fight this new enemy! This is my first fanfic . and my summary sucks ] K X I ec.
1. Chapter 1

Hihi! My first fan fic ever wee! I'm actually a writer and I write real books, (but I don't dare put them out in public xD) so instead I'll spread my writing expertise through fan fictions :!

Ok the only thing I changed about the Tokyo mew mew characters is their age. In Tokyo Mew mew they are, thirteen, fourteen (In Zakuro's case fifteen right?) well I made it to their ages are like the ones in Mew mew power (gag) so Ichigo, Mint, and Lettuce are eighteen. (Yes I'm aware that Lettuce is actually one year older than them but I'm making her eighteen waha :E) Zakuro will be nineteen (I don't want to make her too old :x) And pudding will be fifteen, just…a very childish fourteen year old xD  
Kisshu will be eighteen, and Pai will be nineteen, and Taruto will be fifteen.  
Oh yes and Berry has a small part in this as does her boyfriend Tasukewho will both be seventeen and Ringo will have a part too! She'll be Pudding and Taruto's age fifteen,  
And…-shudders- Masaya will be nineteen . ; and I decided to give Miwa and Moe (Ichigo's school friends) a small part because I feel bad that they didn't have much of a part. Oh and I almost forgot! Ryou (he'll be twenty) and Keiichiro (who will be the oldest main character twenty two) are in this.

& I don't own Tokyo mew mew, if I did Kisshu and Ichigo would be together forever, and Tokyo mew mew A la mode would be much better & longer. ;

Alright let's get on with this nya! 

It's been almost a year since we defeated The Saint Rose Crusaders, well…they somewhat gave up and turned good which is a very lovely thing. I still work at Café mew mew, with all the other mew's but I think my outfit will need some retouching it's getting a bit small, and I should really think about getting a real job, like Masaya has insisted a ton of times. I heard the TV and the sweet smell of cinnamon coming from the living room, Ringo must be up watching her cartoons and she obviously made her own breakfast. What time was it? (Ooc: Ringo lives with Masaya and Ichigo since Ringo was homeless she was going to live with Pudding and her family but Ringo didn't want to seem like a bother since they already have a big family there) I groggily made my way out of the scarlet sheet bed; I looked in the mirror my red strawberry colored hair in disarray flowing a bit past my shoulders. My red silken pajama dress strap slid down my shoulder as I made my way into the living room, Ringo was relaxing on the couch eating an apple dipping it in cinnamon from time to time focused on her cartoon of little characters battling a monster.  
"Ohayou, Ichigo-san!" Ringo greeted in-between chewing.  
"Ohayou, Ringo-san, what are you watching?" I asked stealing an apple slice from her little plate. Ringo sighed taking a sip of her milk,  
"I'm not sure, it's a show about…super heroes." Ringo said whispering the last words sadly.  
"You miss the old days huh Ringo-san?" I asked with a little laugh, I missed them too…a lot recently. How we'd all gear up and fight all the excitement, adrenaline and how much fun we had together…all the love surrounding us making us strong in battle and friendship. I barely know any of them anymore…I heard Pudding got into theatre arts and is doing comedy plays and musicals at her school, Ringo would sometimes have her over and they'd practice some lines together. Mint and Zakuro moved in together and Zakuro is helping Mint with her acting skills in a new ballet movie, she's also getting much closer to her brother Seiji, and her grandmother recently passed away. Zakuro is still famous of course she's in the process of filming a new movie about a detective and a wild killer killing in a specific order. Lettuce has her own book out now, she's been going around for autograph signing tours, her book is about a young girl who had nothing than became very valiant, I think somewhere in that character is a little Lettuce, a somewhat biography I guess. I've also seen that Lettuce and Ryou have been getting closer; yes…even though we all work together the distance is horrible. It's like…we're strangers, except for Berry. Berry and Tasuke and Miwa and Moe my two friends from high school that forgave me for being so distant in the past after I explained everything about being a mew mew, they still talk to me. I can never talk to Masaya about these things since…he's never home and when he is he's always so tired and doesn't like it when I bother him. I'm so envious sometimes…of Berry and Tasuke I sometimes see the old Masaya and me, always so happy and smiling. I'm also jealous of Moe and Keiichiro, Moe had, had a crush on Keiichiro and Keiichiro had a rough time returning his feelings back then since the age difference at the time was awkward. But when Moe turned seventeen and Keiichiro twenty two they somehow developed a relationship together. Miwa had only had a small crush on Ryou though, it was nothing big like Moe's infatuation and Ryou had fallen for Lettuce.  
"I just miss everyone is all, I don't really miss the whole 'our lives at stake' thing." Ringo admitted sadly laying back on the couch now avoiding the TV.  
"I miss them too, Ringo-san," I confessed sadly, "but you and Pudding are still good friends!" I added, thankfully that cheered Ringo up.

"On another note Ichigo-san…do you remember those aliens?" Ringo asked, I almost dropped the glass I had been holding if it hadn't been for the table in front of me, I trembled putting the glass down on the table staring down at the water in the cup gently swaying back and fourth. Every time I thought about the aliens the horrible memory of Kisshu loosing that duel with Deep blue…being thrown to the ground to me, he confessed his love for me and kissed me one last time before he…died. But thankfully the mew aqua's power brought him back but he left…at the time I didn't care I was grateful that he could return to his planet with Pai and Taruto. Why…why do I feel a sharp pain at the thought of his name? I chose, and I chose Masaya…the…the love of my life?

No, no I can't put a question to that! He's….he's the love of my life!  
"Ichigo-san? Ichigo-san was It something I said are you alright? Is that topic too…" Ringo began but, I interrupted.  
"Yes, I do remember them; Pudding was quite fond of Taruto wasn't she?" I laughed sitting down at the glass table crossing my arms. Ringo was quite for a moment and then nodded,  
"But…do you remember Kisshu?" she asked, why was she even bringing this up!?  
"…of course, he saved my life." I sighed taking a sip of water trying to somehow wash the sadness of my tone out of my voice. Ringo seemed to have caught my tone right on target, she got up from the couch and sat across from me.  
"Did you love him?" Ringo asked flatly.  
"Of course not!" I replied…did I? Did I ever once have feelings for him? He always told me how much he cared for me, how much he wanted me…all the time. He even said he loved me, and put his life on the line and even lost it for _me_. I do remember the bad times to, he wanted me dead….dead, but…that was all out of anger I must remember he was just horrified that I never had the same feelings for him as he did for me. "No, I didn't love him Ringo, I loved…love Masaya." I muttered, what was going on with my mind?  
"Do you ever miss him?" Ringo pressed on, I don't see what she's getting out of this does she want to see me in tears?  
"…no." I lied taking another sip of water. Ringo nodded seeing right through my lie.  
"Well Ichigo-san I'll be off! Pudding and I are going out to see a movie, I have money and I have my cellular." Ringo announced snatching her apple shaped purse blowing a kiss from the doorway. I turned to see the TV the people had won and were cheering and held their magical staffs together creating a pure glow of bright pink, and the episode ended.

I closed my eyes sadly, it was Saturday and we didn't have to work today. Berry and Tasuke were probably going over Berry's soon birthday party which…hopefully Masaya will come with me…even though I doubt he will. Everyone will be there, all of my old friends. I'll be able to catch up with them more, it'll be so amazing. I got up from the table but immediately fell over at the quake of the apartment building.  
"Whoa! What was that?!" I exclaimed rubbing my bum that I had crashed on. With that quake another one followed, and another…and another…what was this? An Earthquake surely but…it didn't feel normal. I got up wobbling to the window to see nothing but the clouds turning into black blobs, was it simply an earthquake or thunderstorm? Was the talk of all this mew mew mess messing with my head?  
"Long time no see…Ichigo." A voice greeted from behind me, I turned around quickly to see…as if by magic that same alien I met three years ago who had kissed me before saying one word. Kisshu.


	2. Chapter 2

"K-Kisshu! Is this you're doing!? I thought this whole plot against Earth was over!" I yelled scared out of my mind.   
"No, no! The spaceship must have taken off and caused this Pai is surely working on it right now, to stop it that is." He explained holding his arms up in defense. I stared at him for the first time in almost two years, he was a tad bit taller, his shirt didn't expose his stomach anymore and he wore pants like Pai's except a bit tighter and teen looking, his hair was a bit longer it had reached past his shoulders. His eyes weren't as brilliant and bright as usual they were…dimmed; he had medium sized hoop earrings on his ears and wasn't wearing the ribbons around his arms instead he had a few bracelets decorating them.   
"…Why are you here? After almost _three years_?" I asked angry, I couldn't help it that my voice cracked at my last sentence, I covered my mouth blushing trying to hold back the developing tears. Kisshu's ears seemed to droop, I had never seen them do that before…at least not that I can remember he extended his hand out but jerked it back biting his nail.

"You were happy with him Ichigo. I didn't…I didn't want to interfere…" He admitted stepping through the threshold closing the door behind him.  
"_Were_? I am happy Kisshu!" I lied the tears flooding out now, I couldn't help it…it was like seeing a long lost childhood romance and then seeing him after a few years, it was like a tragic love story. The girl got off and got married the boy still holding on; with the girl secretly lingering on those kisses they shared even know she's with another man.

"See, that's what I was avoiding! I didn't want you crying Ichigo!" Kisshu exclaimed walking up to me, I should have run in another direction, pushed him away but instead I met him halfway and through my arms around him. He was stunned, frozen like a statue in my arms my tears staining his shirt. He seemed more controlled then before, not trying to kiss me not aiming his arms too low, he seemed…mature and really caring. I hadn't had this kind of affection in a long time, I use to be held by Masaya all the time…when I was still mew Ichigo, when he use to worry about me.

Now I'm just like a piece of furniture nothing special about it, it's just always there…I was a lamp. I'd brighten up when he came near but dimmed when he left, not acknowledging me at all, not even asking how my day was. But this hug told me, I care, I want you to know that I'm always here…why hadn't I realized this before? No…no Masaya was just having a hard time right now! Yeah that's right work was just bothering him it's got nothing to do with me! He loves me! I'm his world, his everything we even had a play marriage at the café! He's…he's….

"Your hair got longer, Ichigo." Kisshu whispered his hand brushing my hair.  
"Your's too." I said tugging on his pig tail laughing lightly. He laughed too his chest vibrating, his heart beat was so peaceful it was a bit faster than humans and seemed to make a tune of a song maybe.

"Where's um…Masaya-sama?" Kisshu asked his voice tone changing a bit duller. I furrowed my eyebrows at the honorific he used, I pushed my self away gently he retreated without a fight and held his hands together behind his back.  
"He's working," I replied rubbing my left arm.  
"Ah, I see. But um…why do you look sad Ichigo? When I said his name…you," Kisshu wondered outstretching a hand towards me. I held my hand up but he just intertwined his fingers with mine.

"It's alright; you can tell me your feelings about him Ichigo. I'll listen, as a friend." Kisshu whispered leading me to the couch sitting down so I could fit comfortably beside him. I looked at our hands and it reminded me of the last time we had seen each other, when he held my hand…and kissed my cheek, then immediately after like I hadn't even gotten a farewell kiss I 'got married'.

Kisshu waited for my answer patiently looking at our intertwined hands, was he also thinking of that last moment we spent…together?  
"He's never home…and when he is he ignores me. When he doesn't have to work he's always with his friends, and he doesn't like it when no one is here at the house so I stay home a lot…alone unless I'm going to work and Ringo is here." I spilled out clutching onto my pajama dress with my free hand shaking from the sadness building up inside me.  
Kisshu let my hand free and put it on my shoulder comforting me slightly, cautiously scooting closer to me. I wiped the tears away annoyingly; feeling completely embarrassed by Kisshu's presence seeing me bawl like a baby.

"Well, what about the other mew er…girls? Don't they notice you aren't around to hang out with?" Kisshu asked quietly his hand still on my shoulder. This time I couldn't answer with words, the tears started flooding down my face; I was shaking uncontrollably clawing my skin through my silken pajamas. Kisshu wrapped his arms around me rocking us back and fourth hushing me silently telling me it was ok, that he was here now.  
"I didn't realize how alone you've become, Ichigo. I'm so sorry I wouldn't have left so willingly if I knew you being with Masaya-sama would give you sadness. I'd had teleported you with me no matter how much you slapped me," Kisshu laughed kissing my head smiling. I leaned into him still scratching into my skin the shaking was slowing and the tears weren't flowing as fast.

"No Kisshu, I'm sorry." I bawled into his shirt. This stunned him he gently pulled me away holding me loosely by the shoulders.  
"Why?" He asked dumbfounded, I recoiled my arms around him his arms loosely wrapping around my shoulders still obviously confused.  
"For letting you leave." I whispered into his chest, he was a statue again. I thought for a moment the beautiful melody of his beating heart had faded, but it immediately started up again pounding harder than before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Alright kids that was chapter two!  
Wahahah it gets much better in chapter three but,  
it all depends on you if I post it!  
Three reviews will be enough for chapter three  
and for chapter four, four reviews, chapter five,  
five reviews and so on and so fourth.  
I think this will have about ten chapters? Ten-thirteen  
still debating.  
Hey! I might even make a sequel!  
And thanks for the reviews x3!!  
As I said before this is my first posting on this fanfic thing so if it's too bunched up I'm sorry Dx**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ichigo, you're _married_." Kisshu reminded sounding serious but I could still hear the happiness in his voice at my confession. I felt another thorn stab into my heart. I knew something deeper about the reasons why I felt more awkward and lonely when Masaya was around. I knew what was going on…I smelled the perfume on his shirt, the lipstick stains on his cheeks when he'd return from one of his 'outings'. He had been seeing other woman, he didn't love me anymore, I understood that. We've been together for about four years, I was his first girlfriend, and….he just wants to explore his options more.

"Ich-Ichigo! What, what did I say?" Kisshu asked horrified. I put my hands on his shoulders and I sadly smiled up at him.  
"Masaya…doesn't love me anymore, Kisshu." I whispered blinking a few more tears dripping down my cheeks. Kisshu moved his hands gently to my face wiping the tears off my cheeks with his thumbs; he tilted his head and sadly searched my face, as if waiting for me to yell '_just kidding! Get out of my house you dirty alien!_'

"How…" Kisshu began his hands sliding back to my shoulders, "how could he just…not love you anymore!?" Kisshu growled dropping his head, now his body was trembling but not with sadness…it was with anger.  
"Kish," I soothed bending down to try and see his face under his green bangs. His eyes were closed tightly his mouth pulled up into a snarl, and if I wasn't mistaken I could see tears building up. He opened his eyes slowly tears dropping down onto his pants. He lifted his head and shamefully looked away wiping the tears off his face. I smiled and leaned closer to him, he hadn't notice this movement so when my lips touched his cold cheek he gasped.

He turned his head slowly to me our noses touching; he slightly moved his nose against mine he leaned in closer laying his lips on mine. This kiss was not like the ones I had once received from him, it wasn't forceful, it wasn't rushed, it wasn't something I regretted taking. Kisshu let his hands search my body soaking in the moment like he'd soon wake up from this dream and I'd be gone. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me, by the time he was completely on top of me I heard the front door open.

"We decided to come here na no da!" Pudding squealed. I quickly pushed Kisshu off me onto the floor,  
"Ehh!?" Kisshu moaned is pain confused I through the throw blanket over him and jumped over the couch.   
"Pu-pudding-chan!" I exclaimed squeezing Pudding in a hug, she gratefully except it wrapping her arms around me as well.  
"Hiya Ichigo-oneechan!" Pudding greeted kissing my cheeks. Pudding's golden hair was in playful pig tails that dropped a little past her shoulders, a random shade of pink side bangs were swooped over her right eye. Her voice was still high pitched but it sounded a bit more mature, and her height was dramatically almost the same as when we were mew mews, Ringo was taller than her by a few inches.

"Where's Masaya-niisan Ichigo-oneechan? Your hair got so long na no da!" Pudding examined tugging on my hair.  
"You noticed too Pudding-Chan?" I laughed looking at my hair resting over my shoulders.  
"Who else noticed Ichigo-san?" Ringo asked curiously looking over my shoulder, I knew exactly what she saw and why she squealed pouncing onto Pudding in fear.

"Gyaaaa! Ringo-Chan!" Pudding whined banging against the wall.  
"Moving carpet!" Ringo screamed pointing towards Kisshu trying to untangle himself in the blanket.

"Ich-Ichigo…!" Kisshu squealed wrestling out of the blanket; his head popped out his hair a bit staticy looking around the room. Pudding gasped pushing Ringo out of the way to get a better look at Kisshu,  
"Kisshu-kun!" She exclaimed happily running over to Kisshu hugging him back to the ground.  
"Pudding!" He exclaimed in pain, Pudding ignored this hopping off of him onto the couch looking down at him smiling.

"Where's Taru-taru?" Pudding asked searching the room for Taruto.  
"Eh well, he isn't here but, he'll probably come tomorrow." Kisshu answered getting up from the floor massaging his neck.  
"Oh," Pudding sighed sadly, "well what are you doing here na no da?" Pudding asked.  
"Yeah…this is unexpected." Ringo added sitting next to Pudding on the couch. Kisshu flickered his eyes to mine then back to Pudding and Ringo's.

"I know yall are probably tired of all of this mess by now," Kisshu sighed turning his back to us. "But there's someone coming to Earth from another planet other than mine, and he wants to capture all former mew mews." Kisshu finished painfully tugging onto his pigtails. Ringo and Pudding gasped clutching each other's hands; I put my own over my mouth.  
"Why na no da!?" Pudding asked scared. Kisshu sighed this was the part he didn't want to get to.  
"He's…sort of a vampire." He let that soak in; we were all stunned looking from one another in horror. "And he wants your blood so he can soak up the power DNA that you have so he can take over his planet, and all the others." Kisshu finished painfully turning around to see our shocked faces. "And too clear this up, I'm not helping him. I'm here to help you all, so is Taruto. Pai…he is…he doesn't want to be involved." Kisshu reassured us.

Pudding grabbed Ringo's trembling hand and looked up at me,  
"Ichigo-oneechan, Ryou and Keiichiro need to know about this right away na no da!" Pudding announced throwing her hand up that had Ringo's in it. I nodded looking over at Kisshu who worriedly looked over at me.

"Let me go change…" I plainly said my voice shaking, Kisshu watched me sadly walk to my room, well Masaya's and I's room I guess.

Quickly I slipped on a t-shirt/dress that was ruby red and was fitted around my figure; I slipped on my gray leggings and hurriedly brushed a comb through my hair leaving it down. I stepped into my sandals walking back into the living room, everyone was in the same position they had been when I left. Kisshu blinked me into focus staring at my outfit.

"Come on let's go," I announced picking my keys up from the counter.  
"Ichigo, I could just…"Kisshu began but I interrupted him coldly.  
"You can't transport _all _of us, besides I think Ringo and Pudding would feel better driving. You can teleport, we'll meet you there." Pudding and Ringo hid their faces feeling awkward in the tense atmosphere. Kisshu was stunned by my sudden change of attitude, he stared at me with confusion, I stared back plainly. He closed his eyes and sighed, "Alright, I'll go alone. See you there." He answered sadly fading off.

I felt my stomach flip, he said those words to me almost three Valentine's days ago, when he had fought Masaya (The blue Knight ep.45) I closed my eyes putting that behind me,  
"come on Ringo and Pudding." I instructed going for the door.  
"But, Ichigo-san what about the house?" Ringo reminded me; I turned over to her and shrugged.  
"Masaya will understand." I replied flatly walking out the door Pudding and Ringo following behind me. 

We walked over to my red Volkswagen Ringo and Pudding squeezing into the backseat, I started up the engine seeing Kisshu hovering behind the car through the rearview mirror. I sighed annoyed Pudding giggled and whispered something to Ringo, Ringo gently nudged Pudding and whispered something back, I tired ignoring them while I drove to café mew mew, also ignoring Kisshu.

We got to Café mew mew with Kisshu floating down to the ground, I heard someone gasp and saw Lettuce in her mew mew form come running from the opposite direction we had came.  
"Lettuce!" I exclaimed running over to her without closing my door. Ringo and Pudding piled out closing the doors and ran over to Lettuce joining the hug.   
"Ichigo-s..san! Wha, what's going on why's Kisshu-kun here?" Lettuce asked frightened looking down at her battle outfit confused.

"Lettuce he isn't…the enemy, Pai and Taruto aren't here right now but, there's someone coming after us and Kisshu is here to help us defeat him." I reassured her putting my hands on her shoulders with Ringo and Pudding on my right and left smiling at Lettuce. Lettuce nodded trying to soak everything in, 

"Come on we should go inside now," Ringo said nudging me slightly cocking her head to Kisshu who quietly stood away from us.   
"Right," I agreed walking up to the café.  
"You should stay by me Kisshu-Kun! Or they might think your holding us hostage na no da!" Pudding exclaimed happily pulling on Kisshu's hand. Kisshu followed willingly knowing that he really didn't have any other choice.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**Four reviews for the next chapter!  
It gets better, better, better.  
& thanks for the other wonderful reviews!  
I feel so loved ;;!  
I can't even begin to tell you how nervous I was posting this story xD!  
I was so worried everyone would hate it :C**


	4. Chapter 4

We walked in to see Ryou and Keiichiro chatting at one of the tables, they turned quickly over to us and gawked at Kisshu's presence. They stood up and Ryou flung over to Kisshu about to slam into him but Lettuce came between them.  
"Ryou-kun no! He's here to help us someone is coming!" Lettuce reassured with Pudding stepping in front of Kisshu.

"Yeah, yeah! And Taru-Taru will come and help us too na no da!" Pudding agreed tugging on Kisshu's arm he looked annoyed but hid it behind a serious look to Ryou. Ryou looked over to me and back at Kisshu,  
"Is this true?" Ryou asked me, I nodded looking over at Kisshu who had been gazing at me as well.

"Yes, it's true this guy is coming after all of the former Mew Mews." I replied to Ryou he was obviously waiting for more, "Yes Ryou, Kisshu is on the good side." I answered annoyed, I saw Moe appear from the kitchen with a small cake that Keiichiro gently took from her smiling.

"Are you all in trouble again?" Moe asked concerned. Ringo nodded then looked back at Ryou who was staring Kisshu down, Kisshu's eyes were still on me he looked over at Ryou and it looked as if they were having a mental conversation.

"Well Kisshu could you please explain to us what is going on?" Keiichiro piped up breaking the awkward silence between everyone. Kisshu nodded and explained about the man coming and wanting our blood for his own selfish power.  
"Oh dear," Keiichiro said rubbing his forehead, Moe went to his side rubbing his shoulder; he touched it lightly then looked up at the five of us. "We must alert the other three girls." Keiichiro sighed getting up from his chair.

"Can Miwa and I do anything?" Moe asked putting her fingers nervously on her lower lip.  
"No Moe, he doesn't want your blood, and without you being a mew mew, you might get hurt." I answered for Keiichiro who smiled at me slightly then looked back at Moe who frowned and nodded. Keiichiro disappeared in the back to go contact the other mew mews.

Everyone sat at the big round table in the middle of the café. Kisshu sat in-between Pudding and Me; he every now and then stole a glance at me picking the skin on his fingers nervously. I kept my eyes off of him and to my own hands, my finger nails were chipped and the once pink nail polish on them was only little specks. Ryou was leaning back in his seat tapping his foot waiting for Keiichiro to return, Lettuce was braiding and un-braiding her hair while Ringo and Pudding wrote little notes to each other. Moe was resting on her left palm doing little designs with her finger on the table.

A loud knocking on the door caused everyone to jump; Ryou jolted up and opened the door to see Berry and Tasuke falling over the threshold firing questions at Ryou who sighed in relief to see them.  
"Ichigo-sannnnn!" Berry squealed running over to me, I stood up and accepted the huge hug she gave me kissing my cheek. "Eh who's this Ichigo-san?" Berry asked tugging on Kisshu's ponytail. He turned over to see Berry and examined her quickly then turned back around.  
"Kisshu-kun use to be an enemy of ours but now he's our friend and is going to help us na no da!" Pudding explained bouncing in her seat.  
"Oh! Well, that's ironic." Berry said turning over to see Tasuke and beckoned him to come by her side.

"Where's Masaya-kun Ichigo-san?" Berry asked cocking her head, I saw from the corner of my eye Kisshu's back tensed.  
"Work, as always." I answered sadly laughing, Berry didn't pick that up and she smiled nodding going over to take a seat next to Ringo with Tasuke following her, I slightly felt envious of their relationship…they've always been friends…in love.

I shook that thought out of my head and sat back down in my seat. Berry exploded into a conversation about how Tasuke got into a fight with a employee at a store with Tasuke blushing next to her. Kisshu and I were probably the only two blocking her out, I clutched my fists still thinking about those two and their beautiful relationship.

"Are you ok?" Kisshu whispered into my ear, his hot breath against my skin sent a wonderful sensation through me, I felt a bit disgusted at this feeling. I nodded not looking at him, I expected him to grab my hand and give it a little squeeze, or my shoulder but he didn't touch me, which was a good thing…but I somehow wanted him to…

_No! No I didn't what was I thinking? Ha I'm married for goodness sakes! Well at least…I'm going to be, I'm going to marry Masaya Aoyama and nothing will change that! Even if…even if_, my train of thought died down when another knock came at the door, Ryou didn't even get a chance to stand when Zakuro and Mint walked in.

"Mint, Zakuro-oneechans!" Pudding squealed hopping out of her chair with Lettuce, and I following. We all hugged Mint hugging us back and Zakuro lightly patting our backs, Berry wiggled her fingers to them with Ringo watching us hug. Tasuke waved to them then his eyes fell on Kisshu, I guess he didn't realize he had been sitting there. Kisshu had his eyes on Mint and Zakuro who gasped at his presence. 

"Kisshu, I'll fu…" Mint began but Zakuro put her hand over Mint's mouth.  
"Obviously Mint, since everyone is calm Kisshu isn't the enemy here. Kisshu is an ally right Ichigo-san?" Zakuro asked wondering if her clarification was true.  
"Yes, that's right." I answered looking over to Kisshu who had been staring at me, I turned back around quickly.

I heard little wings and footsteps coming up from the hallway, Keiichiro reappeared with Ucha and Masha flying around in circles.  
"Berry-san I've missed you!" Ucha squealed bumping into Berry, Berry wrapped her arms around her and laughed.  
"I missed you too!" Berry squealed. Masha came up to me tweeting snuggling into my arms; I hugged him tightly kissing his head.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo!" Masha cheered. Kisshu turned to see Masha and looked away when Masha started spazzing over his presence.  
"Alien! Alien!" Masha alerted flapping around like a mad little robot.  
"No, Masha it's ok! He's here to help us." I reassured him pulling him back in a hug. Masha tweeted curiously but cuddled against me again.

"Everyone please take a seat." Keiichiro instructed as everyone scrambled back to their seats. Masha kept an eye on Kisshu while relaxing on my lap.  
"First off here are your pendants mew mews," Ryou started off sliding everyone's pendant to them. I picked mine up to see it wasn't the shiny gold it use to be, it was a tad bit duller. Everyone else examined there's as well.

"The teams all back na no da!" Pudding squealed hugging her pendant to her chest. Some of the girls giggled and Ucha squealed in happiness too, but I only looked at my pendant remembering the best years of my life. Kisshu stole another gaze at me,

"Where's your bell necklace?" He whispered so that only I could hear while Ryou was discussing the current crisis. I gently put my hand on my neck realizing I had taken off the bell a few weeks ago. I still remembered the day Masaya gave it to me, it was the time when Kisshu had tried to make me his, or else Masaya would die in this green goop (ep.13) I scratched my neck looking back down at Masha who's ears perked down at my tears starting to escape my eyes. I dropped my head slightly so that my hair could cover my face, Kisshu pushed my hair away and wiped one of the escaping tears away from my cheek.

I was hungry for affection again, and there was Kisshu willingly able to give me all the affection I needed, but would I take advantage of the moment and turn around and act cold to him again? No, because I wouldn't starve for his affection, I was going to get Masaya to care about me and I won't need Kisshu.

Kisshu looked down at me curiously I mouthed a thanks and he let my hair fall back to covering my face. Miwa had sneaked in and sat next to Moe who informed her about what was going on while Ryou was finishing up.

"Alright so I want teams." Ryou announced looking around the table, "Zakuro, Mint, Ringo, and Pudding team one." Ryou pointed out to them, "And Berry, Ichigo, Lettuce with Tasuke Kisshu and Ucha and Masha." Ryou pointed to us Masha seemed to perk up when he figured out he'd be on my team and with Ucha. Zakuro's team I want you staying at Mint's mansion for now, Berry do you think everyone on your team could stay at your place?" Ryou instructed asking Berry his question, Berry nodded and looked at Kisshu.

"Grandfather won't even mind our new friend Kisshu; he'll probably take a liking to him actually." Berry reassured Kisshu who had squirmed in his seat.  
"Actually I can just teleport to my ship and come back when needed." Kisshu said stealing yet another glance at me, I looked up at him curiously, two years back he'd jump at the chance to sleep in the same ten mile radius as me. Ryou seemed pleased with this and nodded, and then went on explaining communication.

"Kisshu how will you know when you're needed?" I asked curiously, he looked a bit thrown off at my question or the fact that I was talking to him.  
"I'll get Taruto to tell me, he'll jump at the opportunity to be on a stakeout on Earth, though he might just focus all his time on pudding." He whispered looking over at Pudding who was bouncing up and down in her seat.

"I find it a bit funny that you're skipping the opportunity to sleep in the same house with me." I laughed looking at Kisshu from the corner of my eye. He didn't blush nor did he look angry he just slightly smiled,  
"You obviously don't have mutual feelings for me so why should I bother, right?" Kisshu admitted sadly, I felt pretty bad knowing that he was…well not _exactly_ right but, how could I make the feelings mutual? Masaya…

"No Kisshu, it's not that." I whispered Masha kept his eyes locked on Ryou but I could tell he was listening, "I don't hate you, nor do I love you. But who knows…the future is cloudy and, I don't know how I'll feel about you then." I continued looking up at Kisshu who looked just as surprised as Masha who furrowed his eyebrows together curiously.   
----------------------------------------------------------  
**Weeeeee!   
Chapter five is in the writing process!  
And again thank you for the reviews x3!  
I get a warm"zomgnowaii" fuzzy feeling when I get them .!  
**


End file.
